<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plastic bloodshed by A_Large_Pile_Of_Ducks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213784">Plastic bloodshed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Large_Pile_Of_Ducks/pseuds/A_Large_Pile_Of_Ducks'>A_Large_Pile_Of_Ducks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Toy Story (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Murder, Gen, M/M, Movie: Toy Story 3, Murder, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, garbage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Large_Pile_Of_Ducks/pseuds/A_Large_Pile_Of_Ducks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Only some of the horror within the void</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Woody Pride &amp; Slinky Dog, Woody Pride/Slinky Dog</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plastic bloodshed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has mentions of rapes, and murder of a 17-year-old, please proceed with caution.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andy left his room with a skip, satisfied with using his toys for more…interesting purposes, the toys came to life, they all had a look of concern, horror and worry on their faces.<br/>
Woody scrambled up and went to Slinky, the dog was lying on the floor, curled up, in pain and starting to cry and shake, Woody placed his hand on Slinky’s head, stroking it while whispering to him.<br/>
Buzz went to the two and said, “I can’t believe Andy did that.” Woody looked at Buzz and replied, “Why does he keep using us in that way?” Slinky lifted his head and shakingly said, “Why did he do this to me? It hurts.”<br/>
Woody petted Slinky while saying, “I’ll take care of Andy, you stay and try to recover, dear.” Woody kissed Slinky’s forehead before going outside of the room, ever since Andy started raping his toys, they’ve started hating him, even Woody started to.<br/>
Woody left with a look of anger and determination, his fists balled and eyebrows pointing to his nose, Woody adjusted his hat, thoughts of what Andy had done to Slinky running through his head, he followed Andy while hiding from Andy.<br/>
He saw Andy in the kitchen, washing the dishes like he hadn’t sodomized Woody’s beloved Slink, ever since Bo cheated on him with Rocky, he realised that he had fallen for Slinky and that he felt the same way.<br/>
Woody looked around and saw no one else nearby, he then saw the knife in the kitchen, an idea formed in his plastic head, he climbed onto the counter, next to the knife block, then pulled one out, he turned to Andy.<br/>
Andy didn’t notice until it was too late, Woody jumped onto Andy’s chest and plunged the knife into his right eye socket, Andy yelled out in pain, but his mom had left to shop for groceries with Molly.<br/>
Andy fell to the ground and was dead before he had an impact with the floor, Woody took the knife out and heard light footsteps, Jessie was carrying Slinky in her arms, and they were surprised by the murder.<br/>
Woody jumped off Andy’s head and ran to them, before petting Slinky and gently saying, “He’s not going to hurt you anymore.” Slinky smiled and Woody went to hold Slinky, Jessie placed her hand on Woody’s shoulder and said, “Let us take care of the body. Thank goodness Andy’s gone.”<br/>
Woody took Slinky and himself into Andy’s room, Slinky kissed Woody’s cheek and said, “After I’m no longer in pain, can we have fun in the laundry room again?” Woody nodded, went to a corner of the room, and held on to Slinky.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>